own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest Winners Edition 2
"Mudbira" |map year = }}Own Asiavision Song Contest Winners Edition 2 is an event edition organised to determine the Own Asiavision Song Contest's best song after ten editions, respectively from Own Asiavision Song Contest 11 to Own Asiavision Song Contest 20. North Korea was chosen as the host country and the venue was the Ryugyong Chung Ju-yung Gymnasium, also known as Pyongyang Arena. The event took place on 29 June 2019. Twenty-one countries broadcasted the event and participated in the voting. Also for the first time in the Own Asiavision Song Contest Winners Edition, the rest of the world voting was used. The event was won by Yemen's artist A-WA, performing "Mudbira", who managed to receive 172 points. The song had originally won the contest in the 20th edition. Second place went to Philippines' "Love Fades" performed by Hazel Faith. In the past she won the contest in the 17th edition. Third place got India's entry "Paper House" performed by Helena who won the competition in the 15th edition. Location For more details on the host country, see North Korea. 'Venue' Ryugyong Chung Ju-yung Gymnasium, also known as Pyongyang Arena, is an indoor sporting arena located in Pyongyang, North Korea. The capacity of the arena is 12,309 and was built in 2003. It is used to host indoor sporting events, such as basketball and volleyball as well as concerts and art performances. 'Bidding phase' The hosting submissions started on 9 June 2019. 5 countries applied to host the event. The host was selected through a poll. After some days of voting, North Korea was selected as the host of the event with 40,74% of the votes. 'Host City' }}Pyongyang is the capital and largest city of North Korea. Pyongyang is located on the Taedong River about 109 kilometres upstream from its mouth on the Yellow Sea. According to the 2008 population census, it has a population of 3,255,288. Pyongyang is a directly-administered city with equal status to North Korean provinces. Pyongyang is considered one of the oldest cities in Korea. It was the capital of two ancient Korean kingdoms, including Gojoseon and Goguryeo, and served as the secondary capital of Goryeo. Much of the city was destroyed during the First Sino-Japanese War, but it was revived under Japanese rule and became an industrial center. Following the establishment of North Korea in 1948, Pyongyang became its de facto capital. The city was again devastated during the Korean War, but was quickly rebuilt after the war with Soviet assistance. Pyongyang is the political, industrial and transport center of North Korea. It is home to North Korea's major government institutions, as well as the ruling Workers' Party of Korea. Participants Each country awarded points from one to eight, then ten and finally twelve for their ten most popular songs. Unlike in the Contest proper, viewers were allowed to vote for songs which had represented their country. Scoreboard Coming soon '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to their favorite song. International broadcasts and voting Twenty-one countries broadcasted the event and participated in the voting. Also a Rest of the World voting was used. The following countries participated in the second Own Asiavision Song Contest Winners Edition: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:OASC editions